Con los cerezos casi florecidos
by allalabeth
Summary: Yuuri consiguió romper su compromiso y alejó a Wolfram del castillo. Desde entonces no ha dejado de lamentarlo. Pero no sabe cuando hasta que Murata le entrega el sobre.


_Primer one-shot que escribo de Kyou Kara Maou. Yuuram, porque, vamos, todo el mundo sabe que se enamoraron a primera vista. Si no os gustan los finales tristes, absteneos. Quizá tenga continuación._

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen ni gano nada haciendo esto.**_

_**Advertencias: yaoi, tragedy**_

--..--

**Con los cerezos casi florecidos...**

--..—

Shin Mazoku estaba tan tranquilo como cualquier otro día desde que la guerra y el asunto con el Rey Original había terminado. El tiempo era primaveral, los arboles empezaban a tener brotes y los cerezos que Yuuri había traído de la Tierra estaban a días de su primera gran floración. Los pasillos del castillo estaban silenciosos, sosegados y perezosos como si supiesen que el buen tiempo se acercaba.

-Heika- Conrad entró en la habitación del rey tras llamar un par de veces.- Vuestro entrenamiento matutino debería comenzar ya.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames Heika, Conrad.

-Como Heika desee.

Los ojos de Yuuri se cubrieron con un velo de tristeza. En casi un año, habían cambiado mucho las cosas en el castillo. Yuuri ya no era un niño. Y, por fin, había ordenado que se escindiese su compromiso con Wolfram.

Quizá, ordenar, no era la palabra más adecuada. Estaban de viaje cuando Yuuri se encaprichó a simple vista de una muchacha que había conocido en la fiesta del pueblo. Todos bebieron demasiado, y Yuuri no fue capaz de contenerse cuando ella se ofreció a él como un dulce manjar de verano. Ningún otro joven de 19 años tenía que evitar ser poseído por las hormonas, así que... ¿por qué él sí? Descubrió todas las razones cuando Wolfram, más pálido y callado que nunca, apareció en el cuarto cuando ella se estaba vistiendo de nuevo. Conrad, que acompañaba a su hermano menor, fue también testigo de los actos de Yuuri.

El príncipe Von Bielefeld reaccionó de forma inesperada para todos. En vez de gritar y ponerse como siempre, hizo un gesto de asentimiento en dirección a Yuuri y salió con paso firme de la habitación que se suponía que tenían que compartir. Conrad lo siguió instantes después no sin antes dejar clavada la decepción de su mirada en la retina del rey.

La mañana siguiente, el Maou se había encontrado con los papeles de renuncia al compromiso firmados por Wolfram. Cuando fue a preguntarle a Conrad, completamente decidido a humillarse si hacía falta para que todo volviese a ser como antes, Weller le respondió en tono distante que eso iba a ser imposible. Wolfram se había marchado a sus tierras. Cuando regresaron al castillo, Gwendal, que se había enterado de algún modo, le dirigió una de esas duras miradas que tanto lo habían asustado cuando había llegado por primera vez a Shin Mazoku.

No había vuelto a saber de Wolfram. Cuando le propuso ir allí a Conrad, tanto él como Gwendal le prohibieron terminantemente ir a molestar a su hermano. Según ellos, ya no tenía que importarle nada más que como un noble más.

-Me cambio enseguida.

Conrad, que seguia siendo su más fiel hombre, abandonó la estancia dejándolo todo en silencio de nuevo. Yuuri estiró una de sus manos hacia el lugar de la cama en el que se suponía que debería estar Wolfram. Lo añoró tanto, de forma tan incomprensible e inmensa, que necesitó cerrar los ojos. Muchas veces tenía días así. Días en los que sabía que toda la eternidad iba a ser poco tiempo para arrepentirse de lo de aquella noche. No se había parado a pensar que podía costarle a Wolfram. ¿Por qué había elegido eso para irse? El rubio sabía que el suyo no era un compromiso real. Había sido un accidente y sólo eran buenos amigos. Y, siempre que le decía algo así, o le gritaba, o lo que fuese, Wolfram se marchaba un rato o corría a dónde su hermano mayor a despotricar contra él. Nunca había estado lejos de él más de tres horas.

Con los hombros hundidos, como si cargase el peso del mundo sobre ellos, se acercó al armario y abrió las puertas. Rebuscó entre su ropa para encontrar una camisa de manga corta. Sus dedos rozaron una prenda que había al fondo, suave y ligera. Tiró de ella para ver que era y, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el tono rosa del camisón de dormir, no pudo evitar acercárselo a la cara. Era el ridículo camisón de Wolfram. Todavía olía a él. Un nudo se plantó en la garganta del Maou y un par de lágrimas escaparon a su control. Ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin Wolfram, de que quería compartir cama con Wolfram. Y su vida. Pero era tan terriblemente culpable...

-¿Shibuya?

-¡Murata!- Yuuri arrojó el camisón al armario mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su pijama. Moduló la voz todo lo bien que fue capaz para que su amigo no supiese que había estado llorando.- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-¿Estás bien Shibuya?- preguntó el Geika inseguro. En sus manos traía un sobre lacrado con un sello azul.

-Sí, sí.- dijo adoptando su máscara alegre habitual. Hacía casi un año que no era cierta, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. De no haber sido por su insensatez, por su lentitud y por su estupidez, podría ser cierta.

-Ha llegado esto a palacio y Gwendal me dijo que te lo trajese yo.

-Déjame ver que es... seguro que alguna carta de admiradores.

Su sonrisa deslumbrante desapareció de golpe cuando vio el remitente. Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

--

_Excelentísimo__ Heika_

_Lord Von Bielefeld, príncipe de Shin Mazoku e hijo de la anterior Maou, Cecile von Splizbert, tiene la alegría de comunicarle su compromiso con Elisabeth von Raven._

_Se ruega que el Maou considere la opción de asistir a las fiestas de la celebración de la boda._

_Atentamente_

_Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld._

_--_

Yuuri releyó la carta varias veces para que su cerebro procesase lo que estaba leyendo. Wolfram iba a casarse. Con Elisabeth. La misma Elisabeth a la que había retado a un duelo para seguir siendo su prometido. Wolfram iba a casarse.

Murata fue testigo mudo de como la máscara de su amigo se rompía en millones de afilados pedazos mientras sus manos dejaban caer la carta y él mismo caía a cámara lenta, como resbalando, hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo. Cuando las lágrimas y los sollozos fueron perfectamente audibles incluso en el pasillo, el Geika se acercó a Yuuri y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Wolfram se casa...- musitó con voz tan rota como su máscara el rey.- Wolfram se casa... Wolfram...

Saber que era su culpa sólo provocaba que doliese más.

--..—

_No me acuerdo si se dice o no el apellido de Elisabeth. Creo que no es así, pero le puse ese por ser sobrina de Raven._

_Gracias por leer _

_-_


End file.
